Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines chilled chambers for receipt of food items for storage. One or more insulated, sealing doors are provided for selectively enclosing the chilled food storage chambers. Consumers generally prefer chilled chambers that facilitate visibility and accessibility of food items stored therein.
In certain refrigerator appliances, commonly referred to as side-by-side style refrigerator appliance, the fresh food chamber is positioned next to the fresh food chamber within the cabinet. Such a configuration can permit easy access to food items stored on doors of the refrigerator appliances. However, the cabinet can be deep and narrow such that accessing food items at a back of the fresh food chamber and/or freezer chamber is difficult.
In other refrigerator appliances, commonly referred to as bottom mount refrigerator appliances, the freezer chamber is positioned below the fresh food chamber in the cabinet. Such a configuration can provide a wide fresh food chamber and/or a wide freezer chamber. However, a depth of the fresh food chamber and the freezer chamber can make accessing food items at a back of the refrigerator appliance difficult.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting with accessing food items stored therein would be useful.